Eight
by RavenGreenMoon
Summary: Rated M! A PWP Death the Kid/Liz one shot. !WARNING LEMON! Don't read if you don't like! Not for children under 16.


A/N: This is the first fic I've written in a good while. Years, really. The last time it was with Harry Potter. 8P But while re-watching some Soul Eater with a friend, I got this little plot bunny in my head. I was surprised not to find anything like on so here I am; writing my first fic in years. Hopefully it will help me get back into writing. If anyone reads/likes it! PLEAASSSEEE, be gentle in the reviews. Flames hurt, but can heal too.

Warning: This fic is rated M for a reason. !LEMON!, some crackness, light bad language, PWP, hopefully not too much OOC, but quite a bit of OCD, kinda sub/dom…..if any of that sounds bad, back up and close the door behind you. If it sounds good, follow me into my demented mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I wish I did but for now I will have to contend with the slightly insane Stien chained to the bed in the black room of my mind. *pervert smile*

**Eight**

Death the Kid stumbled down the hallway to his bedroom, half pushing, half being pulled by his weapon and partner Liz. For once, in what seemed like forever to the two teens, they were alone in the house they shared with Liz's younger sister/Kid's other weapon and partner, Patty. Patty had gone off to hang out with Black*Star and Tsubaki, having dinner with them, and watching a movie that was suitable for her and Black*Star's similar state of mind.

As soon as Patty left the house, waving and giggling at Kid and Liz, the two pounced on each other. It had been too long since they had been together, both agreeing having Patty down the hall killed the mood. The force of Kid launching himself at Liz propelled the two against the wall of the entry, her head hitting the wall as his lips crashed to hers, causing a moan that was equal parts pain and pleasure. Kid's tongue plunged into Liz's mouth, not even needing to ask for entrance, she was always open to him. Her hands slid up into his black and tri-striped white hair, carefully manicured nails digging into his scalp and pulling him tighter to her. Kid's hands were on Liz's hips, pulling her away from the wall and down the hall to his room.

The two stayed attached at the mouth, frantically tasting each other, as hands moved over bodies, removing clothing as they weaved down the hall. It was a testament to Liz, and the power she held over Kid, that he didn't even notice that them running into the walls caused the pictures to hang off balance; totally unsymmetrical. Kid and Liz burst into his room, the door ricocheting shut behind them. Kid pushed Liz down onto his bed and paused for a moment, both to stare at the sight of Liz now clad only in a pair of red lace panties, and to make sure that she was in the exact center of the bed. Something must have shown in his eyes because Liz rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Kid," she shook her head and hooked her fingers around the waistband of his black boxers, pulling him onto the bed with her. "Everything doesn't have to be perfect all the time."

Liz closed her eyes as Kid leant down to kiss her again, missing the smirk on his mouth before it touched hers. '_I'll make her see, having things orderly and symmetrical is the best and only way.' _

Kid's mouth left Liz's too soon for the girl, but before she could complain he trailed warm kisses across the right side of her jaw to her ear. There he spent some time suckling the lobe and running his tongue around the shell, making Liz shiver and moan lightly. Wanting to hear more from the girl, Kid bit down on her lobe, none to gently, and worried it between his teeth. Liz's hands flew to Kid's shoulders, nails digging in as she moaned, much louder this time. Kid chuckled under his breath, moving back to her mouth to drink in the sounds still leaking from her, before repeating his actions on her left side.

"Enough with the foreplay Kid," Liz gasped out as Kid came back to her for more kisses. "I've been ready for you since the front door closed."

Kid leaned back, resting on his knees and smiled at Liz, a smile that had her both worried and ridiculously excited. Kid reached out and ran one of his long fingers along her panties, feeling how wet they were already, holding back a groan at the feeling. Liz gasped and arched her hips toward her meister, her body wanting more contact in that sensitive area, but Kid just pulled his hand away and leaned back down to whisper in her ear.

"You may be done with foreplay," his warm breath caused her to wiggle under him. "But I am just getting started."

Without warning Kid's mouth latched onto Liz's left nipple, his teeth tugging, his tongue flicking against the sensitive tip. Liz arched against Kid, breath rasping out a hoarse cry as she had her first orgasm. '_Just from him biting my breast? I've never cum from something that small before.' _Kid's right hand played with her right breast, his long fingers and strong hand kneading, stroking, pinching, and always moving. He switched sides, his teeth nipping at her already stimulated nipple. She could feel heat gathering in her stomach again, as he rolled the previously abused left nipple through his fingers, not allowing her body to separate pleasure and pain. Sensing another orgasm Liz pushed her hand between their bodies and pressed two of her fingers to the small bud in her core. Her groan of pleasure ended however when once again Kid leaned back on his knees and looked at her.

"So I wasn't doing enough for you hmmm?" Kid moved away and sat cross-legged between Liz's feet. His erection was obvious through his underwear and she didn't understand how he hadn't succumbed yet. She felt as if she was burning up from the inside. "Well, if you wanted to touch yourself all you had to do was ask."

"No Kid!" Liz shook her head fearing the look in his eyes. "I didn't mean to, I mean, what I meant was…." Liz trailed off as Kid reached up and pulled her panties off, tossing them behind him before spreading her open before him. Kid ran his fingers up her thighs, getting so close to her core and then moving away.

Kid looked up, locking eyes with Liz. "Touch yourself for me," there was no questioning tone to his voice. This was a command and Liz knew she had to listen to him, her hands already moving down her damp body to the heat between her legs. "You can't stop until you cum."

Liz whimpered as she slid two fingers into her slick passage, her other hand fluttering around the bundle of nerves higher up. She looked down her body, watching Kid as he watched her hands and what she was doing to herself. She felt her body make a leap toward the edge, the feeling of being watched while being so intimate with herself really turned her on; especially when the eyes watching her were the golden ones belonging to the guy in front of her. Liz added a third finger into her body, pumping faster and she began to stroke and rub the more sensitive nerves. Kid's eyes flicked to hers, the hungry look in them enough to send her flying. Liz's sight grayed a bit at the edges as her third orgasm racked her body.

She started slipping her fingers out of herself; sure that Kid would have his turn for pleasure now. But his fingers stilled hers, before pushing two of them back into her now dripping opening and adding two of his own. Liz groaned, she felt so full, and she was already so sensitive. "Kid please, I can't, it's too much." Kid just grunted and began to rub her clit with his thumb. He couldn't stop now, this was only number four. Liz could only gasp as she rolled through the pleasure, her gray sight now tinged with white explosions.

Kid removed his fingers from his limp lover. Smiling as he kissed his way up her body, he rested his forehead against hers, and ran the tips of his previously occupied fingers over her lips. Her tongue darted out, stealing a taste of herself, her eyes fluttering open to look into his. "You taste that? Now it's my turn." Liz's eyes widened as she watched Death the Kid's head disappear between her legs, before they closed again as his tongue dragged along her slit before pushing into her opening.

Liz couldn't even feel where his tongue was it was moving so quickly against her. Pressing, dragging, flicking, plunging, always back to the plunging. Her fifth orgasm cascaded over her, barely having time to subside before Kid moved his mouth to her little nub of pleasure. He added both his pinkies inside her, their small size more than made up for by their dexterity. All the years of them being his trigger fingers really made them strong. Liz's sixth orgasm left her feeling as though she was floating on a warm pink cloud. She was barely even aware of Kid removing his boxers and finally, finally sliding his considerable length and girth into her.

Kid groaned against her mouth when he was as deep as he could get, he held still inside of her, absorbing that even with how hot and soaked she was he had never felt her tighter. It was when he pulled out and thrust back into her that she woke from her fog. This was what she had been waiting for all evening. She loved being filled to capacity by him, feeling as though a part of her that had been missing was back. They rocked together, finding a steady but unhurried pace that sent Liz's seventh orgasm humming through her veins and allowed Kid to keep his cool after waiting what felt like forever to be enveloped by her warm velvet sheath. The feeling of her closing around him was almost enough to send him over his edge to soon, so he reluctantly pulled out and took a deep breath.

"Get on your hands and knees Liz, we are almost finished."

Kid entered Liz from behind in doggy style, almost cumming on the spot as her was pulled in at a different angle. He reached a hand around to her front, pinching and tapping on her pleasure node as he set a quick pace, plunging into her hot body. He was so close he could almost feel his end, and when Liz let out one long low scream of his name, tightening almost painfully around his member he let lose, his one orgasm brought on by her eighth.

The two teens separated, flopping to the bed, both breathing heavy and too hot to cuddle.

"Was that supposed to prove something to me Kid?" Liz's voice was hoarse but there was a laugh behind her words.

"You know I've always felt that eight is the most perfect of numbers Liz." Kid turned to smile at Liz, opening his mouth to say something else, something he had wanted to tell her for a while.

CRASH

"HIIIIIIII! I'm back guys! *giggle* Where are you? Why are there clothes all over the house? Is there a clothes stealing ghost? *squeal* I'LL KICK ITS ASS!"

Liz and Kid's eyes locked. "Shit! PATTY!"

A/N: Wow. Started that at 10:20 finished at 1:32.

Really Kid? Eight times? Maybe I'll give Stien a break and bring you back to my black room. X)

Please review! Much love!


End file.
